


It all stays in the family...

by CommanderHusky



Category: South Park
Genre: Kyman - Freeform, M/M, ikeman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderHusky/pseuds/CommanderHusky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When life gives you a heartache, they say Canadians are good to mend a broken heart...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It all stays in the family...

**It all stays in the family...**

"How in the hell did I ended up here?" That's what was going on and on inside Ike's mind since the moment when he finally woke up after what had been the best night of his life. But even if he had been in a complete bliss just before falling asleep, now the teen's head was filled with questions and quite a lot of fear. He wasn't afraid for his security, that just couldn't happen since he immediately realized that he was still being held in a tight embrace from behind by a pair of strong arms. Arms that he had been wanting to feel around him for so long and that now made Ike feel so secure and at peace. But he did feared about what would happen when people found out about exactly the fact that he was being held by those arms...

The black haired boy closed his eyes, wanting to fall back to sleep and delay the inevitable disaster that was about to happen when the person behind him finally woke up. But his mind was racing now with a whirlwind of images about what had happened and what could happen next.

\- Good morning... - Ike gasped startled when a low and somewhat raspy voice broke the silence in the room. The boy couldn't help but to almost involuntarily scoot back against that soft and big belly that was pressed against his back, feeling the arms hugging him tighter for a second.

\- Good morning... - Ike replied, not being able to suppress a light smile to curve his lips. After all, he was living his dream. But still his heart was already preparing itself for when this all would become a nightmare.

Anyone else would have said that it was strange to be feeling like that while being spooned by the guy he had been loving for a lot of years already, after spending the night with him and having lost his virginity to him on that same night. But then again, Ike's situation wasn't quite usual. After all, he was laying in his brother's boyfriend bed (well, ex-boyfriend for three months already now) and having spent the night with the guy that just a bit before than that was talking about proposing to his brother. And to top it all, Ike was still underage. Yes, he was going to turn eighteen in less than two months but he was still seventeen right now and his companion was twenty two.

But what scared Ike the most was his brother's reaction when he found out about this. Because he was going to find out. Secrets didn't had a long run in South Park after all.

\- Slept well? - That voice that made a shiver to go down Ike's back spoke again and the teen nodded.

\- Yeah... It was wonderful... - Ike tried not to sound too concerned, but he wasn't that good of an actor.

\- It doesn't sound like it... - The voice sounded worried now as one of the big hands was caressing Ike's chest.

The black haired boy turned around and looked at those big and beautiful brown eyes he loved so much - I did had a wonderful night Eric... - He sighed and looked down a bit - It's just that... - His voice trailed off.

Eric kissed Ike's forehead softly - What's happening? I thought you would be happy to be here? -

Ike raised his eyes again quickly - I am happy! You have no idea how much I wanted this... - The boy gulped, trying to ease his nerves - But I'm scared about what's going to come next... -

The large man gently caressed Ike's cheek and planted a loving kiss on the boy's lips - Scared? About what? I mean, I know that this was a big thing... Is a big thing... For both of us. But you have nothing to be afraid of -

Eric's voice was so soothing that for a moment, Ike almost forgot about all the stuff that had been going on inside his mind since the moment he opened his eyes that morning. But things seemed to never be easy for the people in that town and Ike just couldn't stop worrying about things. Maybe that was something all the Broflovskis shared.

\- I'm scared of my mother finding out about this. I'm scared about our friends finding out about this... I mean, you could go to jail for this Eric - Ike's voice sounded about to break at that statement - I don't want that... And... I'm afraid about Kyle... -

Eric's look seemed to harden at the mention of that name. A name he had cherished for so long but that now only brought pain to his heart. The man looked away and sighed - Yeah... Maybe it was pretty stupid to do all this... At least this soon... - Eric then looked back again at Ike and smiled a bit - But I don't regret a second of it - Ike smiled sheepishly too - I mean, we could keep this a secret. For now at least, right? I wouldn't want to go to jail either... - Eric chuckled, but then his smile faded again - And about... Him... Well, he didn't seemed to care about anyone else than himself back on that night... So you shouldn't be worrying about him either -

\- And you? I'm worried about you too... - Ike bit the inside of his cheek.

\- What about me? I'm feeling quite well right now, holding you... - Eric smiled again.

\- I feel wonderful too Eric but... - Ike sighed once more - I don't know... Maybe it was too soon... Maybe this shouldn't have ever happened... -

\- What?! Are you regretting this? - Eric sounded hurt now.

Ike couldn't help but to almost yell - NO! I would never regret having spent the night with you! It's just that... I wouldn't like to be just... I don't know... - The boy stared at Eric's eyes for a moment and then almost whispered - Did you really liked being with me? Do you really like me? Or this was just about getting... Even? -

Eric remained silent for a moment. He was feeling hurt by so many things right then that he didn't know how to handle it. But it was reasonable that Ike would have those doubts. Still, Eric just felt attacked - I can't believe this... Do you really think I could've done this just out of spite? Do you think you were just an angry fuck to get some revenge from what your brother did to me? - Eric was sounding really harsh, even if he didn't wanted to. Ike's pain was reflecting in the boy's black eyes and Eric tried to calm himself - Look... It wasn't like that okay? We made love last night. It wasn't just a fuck. I fucking took your virginity. Do you really think I could be so heartless to do such a thing without feeling at least something for you? -

\- No... I... I'm sorry... - Ike's eyes were filled with tears already.

Eric sighed and pressed his forehead against Ike's - It doesn't matter what happened between your brother and I in the past and it doesn't matters about what people might think. Last night was magical. It was like that for me and I hope it was like that for you too. I really meant all the things I said and did. Every kiss, every touch and every word were for you and because of you - The large man kissed Ike gently on the lips and then smiled.

Ike smiled too and sighed happily - I can't believe this is happening... But I'm really glad that it is - He kissed Eric once more and buried his face in the man's chest, letting the warmth of the embrace to fill him with that especial sense of security he felt in Eric's arms.

They remained embraced for quite a while, just basking in the amazing feeling they were sharing. Finally, Ike raised his head and smiled sheepishly - I'm sorry for not telling you I was a virgin until we were already at it... -

Eric chuckled and ruffled Ike's hair - I would've liked you to tell me that before... But I kinda imagined it was that way. Although you were so great that for a moment I doubted that it was actually your first time... -

Ike blushed - Really? I... I guess I read too much about it... And just moved on instinct -

\- You read about it? - Eric chuckled again - What kind of reading are you into now? Moved from Steinbeck already? -

The black haired boy giggled a bit too - Well, I still read that stuff too... But since a while ago I... Well, I've been reading stories... - Ike's cheeks turned completely red now - Like... Fanfics and stuff... You know, the dirty kind of fanfics... -

Eric laughed and kissed Ike's forehead - You're a little box full of surprises... - He looked at the smaller boy with half lidded eyes now - I gotta admit that you reading that stuff is kinda... Hot... -

Ike gasped as Eric's hand traveled down his back and into his butt, where it groped a bit playfully before going back up - I not only read them... - This time it was Ike's hand the one that took a good grab at Eric's butt - I write them too... -

Eric let out a pleased grunt and pressed Ike closer to himself, kissing him passionately now, wasting no time before licking the boy's lips, asking to enter Ike's mouth with his tongue, something that Ike allowed happily. Pretty soon, Eric was laying over Ike, kissing the boy's lips, neck and chest while grinding his hips down and eliciting moans from the black haired boy. They were both hard already and Eric wanted to repeat what had happened the last night, so he moved his hand down Ike's body, past his groin and down to the boy's backside, where he caressed a bit and looked at Ike asking for permission to be inside him once more. But Ike was a bit sore from the night before and so they ended up settling with a good 69 that made them both to come together.

Eric was laying on his side with his head resting on Ike's thigh, a huge smile on his face as he traced circles around the boy's navel and groped a bit at the soft and squishy belly. Ike giggled a bit, feeling light tickles at the touch of Eric's fingers. But as Eric was pretty entertained with groping at his belly, Ike sighed. Eric looked at him and quirked his brows - Something's wrong? You don't like this? -

\- I love this - Ike shook his head smiling a bit. Then his smile faded and he looked away - I'm... I'm sorry I'm not as... Fit as Kyle... - It was true. Kyle had a very slender and athletic body, mostly from playing basketball all the time in high school and even while being in college. While Ike had pretty much always hated sports and spent most of his time reading or playing his guitar, so even if he wasn't chubby, he still had some of his baby fat and his body was generally soft and a bit pudgy. Ike was pretty self conscious about that but had never seriously thought of going on a diet or exercise.

Eric rolled his eyes - You shouldn't say such stupid things. You're perfect and really damn hot - He moved so now he was kissing Ike's belly - I love your soft tummy... - Ike giggled and caressed Eric's head - It's not like I will only like one certain type of guy you know? Besides, I always thought that your brother needed to get some more meat over his bones - Eric chuckled and then looked at Ike again, a bit more serious now - Listen, I like you okay? You don't need to feel insecure around me and you sure as hell don't have to compare yourself to your brother. I'm not comparing you two and never will - Eric rested his head on Ike's belly and sighed - Let's just enjoy this okay? I... I don't want to talk about him while being with you... -

Ike bit his lower lip and nodded - Sorry... And... Thanks. I really, really like you too... - Eric smiled and closed his eyes, humming a bit as Ike continued playing with his hair. They spent a long while just laying in bed, never breaking their embrace, just shifting positions but not wanting to break contact. Finally, Eric's belly growled and Ike laughed - I guess we should go downstairs and get some breakfast... -

\- Don't really want to leave this bed... - Eric nuzzled Ike's hair as he pulled the smaller boy closer to his chest - But you're right. I'm already starving -

Ike looked up and kissed Eric - Then let's go. We have the whole day to keep cuddling - Eric smiled and kissed Ike back. They got up from the bed and went downstairs and into the kitchen. It was a good thing that the party from the night before had been really quiet compared to the ones they used to do in there when Eric and the others were teenagers. Now, there was no mess to clean up and no hungover guests laying all over the house either. Ike sat at the kitchen table - There's still some cake? I would love to have another piece -

\- Yup. It was huge after all - Eric replied while getting the leftover cake out of the fridge. He cut two big pieces and placed them on the table while preparing some coffee. Ike didn't waited for him and dipped a finger in the icing, licking at it and humming with a smile - Mhmmh... Delicious... Wait, this has actual sugar on it right? -

Eric chuckled and brought two cups of coffee, placing them on the table as he sat in front of Ike - Yeah... It's the first thing with real sugar I've eaten in years. Since I started dating... - Eric's voice trailed off and he looked down.

Ike gently caressed Eric's leg with his foot under the table - Hey... Don't think about that okay? I mean, we have a lot of cake with actual sugar to relish on right now! - He smiled and that made Eric to smile lightly too.

\- I almost forgot that you haven't eaten almost any real sugar either in your whole life... - The large man chuckled - Well, those days are over right? -

Ike nodded - But it was actually really sweet of you to leave a lot of stuff you liked just because you were with him... - Eric rolled his eyes and Ike placed a hand over Eric's - I mean it. It was a huge gesture on your part and it shows how sweet and caring you are -

\- Yeah... And it really payed off right? All the stuff I did and it was all for nothing... - Eric's tone was becoming angrier and darker as the sad memories of what had happened three months ago came back to him. The image of that horrible night where his life and heart had been broken by those dreadful four words: "I slept with Stan"...

The black haired boy squeezed Eric's hand gently, trying to take the man out of the spiral of grief he was about to fall into again, like every time he remembered his breakup with Kyle - Eric, please... Look at me - Eric slowly raised his eyes and found Ike's black ones looking directly at his own - All that is over. The pain is over. I know that you won't forget about that and that you still need to heal. But you have a chance to start over. To have your own life now, not restricted anymore by what you thought Kyle wanted. You can be yourself now -

\- I was being myself - Eric replied, his voice about to crack and his eyes glistening with tears - I had finally became the man I wanted to be... -

\- No... You became the man you thought Kyle wanted you to be - Ike looked sternly at Eric - You changed so much... And a lot of those changes were good indeed. But you looked... Caged. You never talked back anymore when confronted by Kyle. You just did whatever he wanted. You even stopped doing things you liked to do just to be with him. And you know what? That wasn't what my brother wanted. No amount of changing or submitting to him would have changed the outcome of this -

\- No, because no matter what I did, I wasn't Stan... - Eric looked to the side as a tear escaped down his cheek.

Ike gently wiped it with his free hand and caressed Eric's cheek - Maybe that just wasn't meant to be? I know that you don't really believe in the whole destiny and fate stuff... But sometimes I think that there is stuff that is just meant to happen... And some other that isn't... -

\- I loved him... - Eric whimpered looking down.

Ike let go of the big hand and stood up, going around the table and stood next to Eric, leaning down to hug him - I know... Everyone knows that. He knows that... But sometimes we fall in love with people who aren't meant for us... -

Eric sighed and closed his eyes. He turned in the chair to hug Ike back and then scoffed - It worked pretty well for you isn't it? -

\- What do you mean? - Ike asked puzzled.

\- Come on... You think that I didn't noticed how you looked at me even back years ago? - Eric pulled out of the embrace and smiled at the black haired boy - I know that you've been having a crush on me for a long time... And I really felt it last night and I'm feeling it right now... -

Ike looked to the side and blushed - Well... Yeah... Pretty much. I was really jealous of Kyle... -

Eric scoffed again - But now you finally have me -

\- I do? - Ike asked and Eric could see a bit of sorrow on his eyes - Do I really have you? -

The large man sighed and then caressed Ike's cheek - I can't say that I love you. Not right now. I might take a really long time before I feel like I can really love someone again... - Ike looked away but Eric moved the boy's head so their eyes would meet again - But I'm sure that I want to try it with you. I like you Ike, a lot. And not only that, you stood by my side on the worst moment of my life and I know that if it weren't for you I would have probably done something stupid already. I owe you so much and I also feel so good when we're together... - Eric leaned forward and kissed Ike - Just, be patient with me okay? -

Ike nodded, tears running down his cheeks as he leaned towards Eric again to kiss him. They remained hugging like that for a moment, just letting their sadness to be washed away by the soothing feeling they both got from their embrace. After a while, they finally separated and felt renewed into their bliss from the night before. All the doubts and sadness from just a moment ago seemed like had never happened and they returned to their breakfast, Ike now sitting on Eric's lap, until they finished.

The day was pretty cold outside so they decided to stay in the house, just enjoying each other's company. Eric thanked that his mother had decided to spend a couple of months with her brother in Nebraska to allow for some space for Eric in the house. Moving back to his old house after living for three years in Boston with Kyle in their shared apartment had been quite a blow for Eric. But even if Kyle had said he could have it, Eric didn't wanted to stay in that place. He wanted to get as far away as possible from the place where his life had been broken.

Of course that going back to South Park wasn't the wisest choice either since everything in there seemed to remind Eric of Kyle. But at least in there he could remember their best days, when they had just started to date and Eric felt on top of the world. Besides, even if he hated to leave his studies cut short, Eric kept telling himself that it was just until he could recover. He planned to get back to MIT as soon as he could and hadn't surrendered on his goal of finishing his career a year before it was intended to start his own company. And even if his pride didn't let him admit it, Eric didn't had the money to just rent some other place in Boston.

But right now, as Ike was curled beside him on the couch while they watched a movie, Eric felt that coming back had been indeed a good idea. Of course that he hadn't expected this to happen, but it was nice to see that maybe life wasn't so bent on destroying him as he had thought.

Ike was smiling and couldn't help to purr a bit as Eric was playing with his hair and the bigger man's heart beat next to his ear, acting like a soothing song for the black haired boy. Even if the movie was mildly interesting, Ike just couldn't stop thinking about what had happened the last night. He recalled everything in his head over and over. Every word, every shy smile, that knowing wink that Eric gave him as Ike was playing a tournament of some racing game with a distressed Tweek while the others cheered on them. That had been the moment where it all began. That smile, warm and loving that Eric gave him as he won his final round and that wink that sent a shiver down Ike's back was the spark that ignited their night. Pretty soon they had sneaked out of the party as the others were too drunk or just having fun by themselves to even notice that the birthday guy had disappeared from his own party.

Eric didn't cared a lot about that. He knew the others would just think he wasn't feeling like partying and had just decided to lay down for while. After all, he hadn't still regained his old partying attitude and no one wanted to push him about it, knowing that it would only put them on Eric's bad side. Ike smiled wide now, remembering that moment when they were sitting on Eric's bed, just looking at each other and he had to ask "What?" to Eric because the large man was just staring at him with a smile on his face that flustered the boy. As a sole response, Ike felt how suddenly, Eric's lips were pressed against his own and for a second, the shock left him paralyzed. But soon enough he started to kiss back, feeling his heart almost beating out of his body as he finally was kissing the man he had been loving for years.

No questions were asked as they just let themselves to be driven by their instincts. The only pause they had was when Eric pulled out for a moment from their making out, to go downstairs and leave Butters in charge of the rest of the party. The blond didn't asked anything and Eric was soon back into his room and on top of Ike, resuming their making out that pretty soon turned into a full blown lovemaking.

Ike could feel again every caress, every kiss and every movement of Eric that just made him to lose his mind. The boy had imagined many times how it could feel to finally lose his virginity and the person he definitely wanted to lose it with had been Eric from the beginning. Now, Ike smirked and buried his face into Eric's chest as he thought how all that he had dreamed of was becoming true.

Of course that there were still some concerns and fear inside Ike's head. About all that was happening and what it could mean for the both of them. But at that moment, laying in Eric's warm embrace, everything just felt so right for Ike and he didn't wanted to think on anything else than the bliss he was experiencing.

Soon, the movie had ended and both guys remained in silence for a while, just enjoying the peace around them and inside too. Eric especially wanted to spread that time for as long as he could. He had been needing that kind of peace ever since his life had crumbled apart three months ago. But they both knew that Ike couldn't spend the whole day in there or his mother would start to suspect something. Knowing that he had to but dreading to do it, Ike raised his head and sighed, looking at Eric - I should probably go back home... -

The bigger man nodded and leaned down to press his forehead against Ike's - I know - He smiled a bit and gave Ike's lips a soft peck - Last night and today were great... I can't wait to spend more time like this again with you... If you want to of course -

Ike raised an eyebrow and scoffed - You're really asking if I want to do this again? - He shook his head and snickered - Maybe you are as dumb as everyone said when we were kids... -

Eric easily raised Ike and sat him on his lap before diving towards the boy's neck where he suckled a bit, eliciting a gasped moan from Ike - Or maybe I'm just being respectful towards my little Canadian stump because he means a lot to me... -

The black haired boy felt his heart fluttering at those words and kissed Eric before smiling warmly at him - You mean so much to me too Eric... More than you can imagine -

Eric caressed Ike's cheek gently and smiled too - How I never saw before how awesome you are for all these years? -

\- As I said before... Maybe you're dumb... - Ike smirked smugly and then burst into laughter as Eric began to tickle him on the sides of his belly - Hey! That's not fair! -

\- You thought I had forgotten how ticklish you are? - Eric chuckled - You deserve this for not respecting your elders... - The bigger man stopped tickling Ike and kissed his cheek - We should probably stop before we end up like last night again... -

\- Like if that were a bad thing... - Ike replied blushing but smirking a bit.

\- It would be if your mother comes to look for you when we're at the middle of it - Eric rolled his eyes and scoffed - I thought I was the dumb one -

The smaller boy sighed and rolled his eyes - Yeah... You're right there. Okay... I'll go now - He couldn't hide his disappointment nor he wanted to. Ike really didn't wanted to go now that he was living his dream next to Eric.

\- Want me to walk you home? - Eric asked smiling a bit - At least we'll have some more minutes together -

\- I would love that - Ike smiled wide and gave Eric one last kiss before standing up. Eric stood up too and they went to grab their jackets before leaving the house. The short walk to Ike's house was spent in silence. Both guys just exchanged brief glances and smiles at each other.

Finally they reached the house and as Ike was going to open the door, a voice came from behind them - Ike! Do you really think this is the appropriate time to come back home? You should have been back here yesterday! -

Ike turned around and winced a bit at the scolding coming from his mother. He was expecting it of course, but it felt too embarrassing to listen to it with Eric in there too - I'm sorry mom... -

But Ike was surprised to find that his mother's attention had quickly shifted towards the bigger man - Eric! Dear, how are you? What are you doing here? - Her tone was amicable but a bit concerned and both Eric and Ike noticed it.

Still, Eric smiled warmly at her - I'm here to return a little Canadian brat that passed out in my house last night - He chuckled a bit and Ike looked to the side, blushing and smirking at the thought of what had really happened - Don't worry Sheila, he didn't tasted a sip of alcohol, I made sure of that. It's just that the party went on longer than we had thought of and it was too cold for Ike to come back home so late, so I let him stay for the night -

Sheila smiled warmly at the bigger man and nodded - You're so caring and nice. You've always taken good care of Ike... - She trailed off for a second and then sighed - I'm really sorry for what happened to you... -

Eric looked to the side, knowing perfectly well what was she talking about. He shook his head and smiled again - I've told you many times before that what happened wasn't your fault. So you shouldn't apologize for it -

\- I should have raised him better... - Sheila started to talk but Eric raised his hand motioning for her to stop.

\- Let's not talk about that now okay? We've talked about it enough already. I'm in a good mood today and I want to stay that way - Eric was smiling but his eyes were still a bit sad.

Sheila sighed and nodded - You're right - She smiled again - Would you like to come in for a while? -

Eric shook his head and smiled - Thanks. But now I would like to go back home and just rest for a while. Last night was really wild - He shot a quick glance at Ike and winked an eye to him. The smaller boy blushed again and smiled.

Mrs. Broflovski smiled and nodded - I understand. But you know you're always welcomed in this house right? And I would love if you'd stop by someday to have a cup of tea like we used to do when you were little -

Eric chuckled a bit at that memory and nodded - Of course, I would love that. But now I'll get back home. Goodbye Sheila - The woman smiled to him and Eric patted Ike's shoulder - Take care dude - He smiled warmly at Ike.

The black haired boy nodded and smiled too - You too. And thanks for last night. For everything... - He was blushing a bit still. Eric nodded slightly and turned around, starting to walk away back to his house. The rest of the day, Eric just lazed around the house, not wanting to go outside because of the cold and also because he really needed to spend some time alone. There was so much going on inside his head and the brown haired man wanted to take a moment to think about it all. Ending his relationship with Kyle had certainly drained Eric from his energy and will. Or at least that's what he had thought. Now, Eric realized that maybe not all had been lost in that break up. Or maybe some new things were filling that dark void inside Eric. The last night had been a clear proof of that. While making love with Ike, Eric felt again that rush of happiness that he had felt with Kyle and that he had thought he would never feel again. But even before that, Eric knew that Ike had been growing inside him to a point he had never imagined.

The next morning, Eric growled as the doorbell woke him up. It wasn't that early but he had always hated to wake up before 10am and now that he had spent three months away from college his sleep schedule had reverted to the one he had when he was a kid. Clad in just his boxers and a T-shirt, Eric went downstairs and opened the door, instantly regretting not having put on some more clothes.

\- Good morning Eric - Butters was outside, smiling at the bigger man and carrying a bag with the Tweek's Coffee Shop logo on it - I thought of stopping by and have breakfast with you - The blond rolled his eyes at Eric's attire and sleepy face - You're still not a morning person huh? -

\- And you're still a freaking rooster or something - Eric scoffed - Sometimes I think you don't sleep at all - The bigger man stepped to the side to let Butters in - Come inside already. I'm freezing -

\- You should have put on something else before coming downstairs - Butters chuckled and got inside as Eric closed the door behind him.

\- That's what I'm going to do now smartass - Eric started to walk towards the stairs - Go ahead to the kitchen. I'll be there in a second - With that, Eric went back to his room and put on a pair of sweatpants and a robe before going to the kitchen where Butters was already putting the coffee cups he had bought on the table - There's still some cake from the party - The bigger man sat at the table and waited for his friend to join him.

Butters cut two pieces of cake and sat in front of Eric - I thought that you would have eaten it all already -

\- Dude, that thing was gigantic - Eric snickered while taking a sip from his coffee - By the way, thanks for it. I hadn't eaten a cake so good in years... -

\- You're welcome - Butters smiled - It was a pleasure to do it. I mean, I really wanted to make something special for your birthday. I know you needed it... - Eric nodded slightly and started to eat his cake. The blond remained silent for a moment as if he were thinking on how to say the next words. Finally, he took a sip from his cup before asking - So... Everything went well after the party? Did... Did you and Ike had a good time? -

Eric felt his heart almost stopping and he looked at Butters with wide eyes for a moment, not able to say anything. Then, he gulped and tried to put on a blank expression - What... What are you talking about? -

Butters rolled his eyes and sighed a bit - It was so obvious... You both disappeared in the middle of your own birthday party and then you told me to take care of the guests... I mean, that's what you always did when you wanted to... Get intimate with Kyle on your past birthdays - Eric just limited himself to stare at Butters with his mouth agape, shocked that they had been that obvious and starting to worry about it. The blond noticed that and snickered - Come on Eric. I've known you for so long already. I was there with you on almost every shenanigan you did before. I know what's going on - Butters smiled now - Don't worry though, I don't think anyone else is suspecting anything. After all, not everyone knows you as well as I do -

Eric felt a bit relieved at those words but still the idea of someone finding out about this was starting to worry him - Yeah... I guess you're right about that. Just, please, don't tell anything to anyone okay? I guess I don't need to tell you why right? -

Butters shook his head and sighed - No... Of course not. And I won't tell anyone - The blond raised his eyes and shot a worried look at his friend - Eric... Do you think it's... Wise, to do this? -

The bigger man looked to the side. Of course that he knew about the implications of all that had happened and all that he wanted to happen. He sighed and looked back at Butters - I don't know about wise Butters. But it feels nice. It feels... Right... -

\- You know that this is dangerous right? - Butters looked quite worried - I mean, he's still... -

\- Yeah, I know that dude. You don't need to remind me of that - Eric interrupted quite harshly, then he looked down - Sorry for that. It's just that, I think it's stupid to be judging this because of his age -

\- Maybe, but the law is still the law - Butters sighed.

\- Since when did I cared about the law? - Eric smirked.

Butters rolled his eyes but smiled a bit - Good point. But still, you need to think about him too -

\- Of course I am! - Eric's look turned more serious again - I would never do anything to hurt him. I really do care about Ike you know? -

\- I know - Butters nodded - Even before this I know that you cared about him. But I'm still a bit worried... I mean, it's not just his age Eric. Do you think you're ready to do this? Do you think he is ready? -

Eric knitted his brows at that - What do you mean with that? -

The blond sighed and reclined in his chair - Eric, it's been just three months since you broke up with Kyle. Just a bit before that you were asking my advice about what kind of ring you should buy to propose to him. And now you're having... Something with his brother? - Eric looked away and Butters continued - I'm worried about this being the product of maybe you trying to regain what you had... -

Eric gritted his teeth for a second and then looked at Butters - It's not like that at all. Ike couldn't be more different from Kyle even if he tried. I'm not trying to regain anything okay? I'm not even sure if I'm trying to achieve something at all - The bigger man sighed and looked down - I thought I wouldn't be ready to even be close to someone else in years. Maybe even forever. But Ike just came and... Well, he kinda rocked my whole world... - They both chuckled at that and Eric sighed again - I know it sounds stupid but, Ike is so fucking wonderful. I mean, he really helped me when I thought I couldn't even have a decent interaction with anyone else. You know how I was the first month after I came back here - Butters nodded, remembering how closed in himself and depressed Eric was right after his break up - But even if I tried to push him away, Ike kept trying to make me talk to him. He never tried to cheer me up or anything like others did - Eric looked at Butters and smiled - Don't get me wrong, I really appreciate what you and the others did, but that wasn't the approach I needed. You know how stubborn I can be, I needed someone who would yank me out of that horrible state I was in and Ike did just that -

\- Well, I can't argue with the results - Butters smiled - He really did a great job getting you back on your feet. But that's why I'm kinda worried for him. He didn't do all that just because you were needing it... Ike has... Really strong feelings towards you -

Eric looked surprised at his friend - How do you know about that too? -

Butters shook his head smiling - I notice things you know? I've known that Ike likes you since a good while ago. After all, he looks at you the way you used to look at Kyle... -

The bigger man blushed a bit at those words. He knew that Ike had been having a crush on him for a while but he didn't knew it was something so deep - Well, if you're worrying about me being with Ike just because he saved me from myself or because he is Kyle's brother then you don't have nothing to worry about. I really like him, a whole lot - Eric smiled a bit dreamily now - He is awesome Butters. I don't know why I never saw that before but Ike is so cute and funny and interesting... And hot as hell... -

\- Well, maybe it was because you had already placed your heart in someone else's hands... - Butters sighed.

Eric nodded - Probably... I was really blinded by Kyle right? -

\- Quite - Butters nodded - I'm really sorry that it didn't worked out... - The blond looked sadly at his friend.

\- Well, it's over now and there's not point in feeling sorry anymore... - Eric shrugged and then smiled a bit - See? I wouldn't have been able to say this if it weren't for Ike - He chuckled - The guy practically forced me to stop feeling sorry for myself and to start looking forward -

\- That's really good Eric. I'm happy for you - Butters smiled - But please, be careful with Ike okay? For both of you -

\- I'm trying to be as careful as I can dude - Eric nodded - I don't need another heartbreak and I'm sure as hell I would never break the little guy's heart on purpose either -

Butters smiled and finished his coffee - Well, if you're both happy with this then I'm happy for you both - He smirked a bit - Now... Tell me the details... -

Eric chuckled and started to tell what had happened between he and Ike the night before, not with too many details of course, but enough to let his friend know that it had been a magical night.

A month went by from that wonderful night and things between Eric and Ike were developing much better and faster than any of them had expected. Ike knew he loved the bigger man from a long while ago, but Eric was surprised to find himself thinking all the time about the little Canadian. He had expected to feel nice beside Ike, after all, they had a lot in common but still there were so many new things that they both discovered about each other that there was no place for boredom. But Eric found himself feeling quite strong things for Ike in a really short time. Or maybe it wasn't that short, they had shared so much before and Eric had always enjoyed Ike's company. Still, it came as a shock when, during a nightly chat with Butters where he was naming the many virtues that Ike had again, he realized that maybe he was starting to fall in love with the younger boy.

On a sunny April morning, Eric was walking the so well known path towards the Broflovski residence, feeling in quite a great mood and with a smile that had been on his face practically all the time during the last month. He knocked on the door and his smile grew even wider as Ike opened the door - Hey there! - Eric greeted to the obviously drowsy boy whose messy hair and sleepy eyes made him look quite cute. Eric loved to watch Ike like that, he looked really innocent and beautiful. Still, he chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair a bit - Shouldn't you be already heading to school? I can't believe that a Broflovski is going to be late for his classes -

Ike smiled and blushed a bit as Eric messed with his hair even more - The first period's teacher was sick so I'll just go later. What are you doing in here so early though? -

Eric raised the bag he was holding - Came to have some tea with your mom. It's been ages since we did it -

\- Nice. She's been wanting to do it since you came back - Ike moved to the side so Eric could get inside.

The bigger man chuckled a bit - Who would've thought that your mother would be eager to spend time with the "Devil Boy" who ensnared her son into a lustful and sinful gay life... -

\- She doesn't thinks that - Ike chuckled too - I mean, at least not now - Then he blushed again and spoke lower - And I would say that you dragged both of her sons into that gay life... -

Eric bit his lip and repressed another laugh as he stepped closer to Ike - Oh well... Would the second son like to be dragged a bit further? Maybe we have some time before you go to school so I can show you more of the ways of the gay? - Eric whispered as he ran a teasing finger over Ike's belly.

The black haired boy got redder and bit his lower lip - I would love that so much... - Then he sighed and rolled his eyes - But I should go to take a shower and then go to school... -

\- May I join you? - Eric asked in a husky tone that sent shivers down Ike's back and that had already started to act on his nether regions - If I remember correctly, you liked it quite a lot the last time we did it in the shower... -

Ike sighed again, feeling drawn to that voice and gentle touch. But his mother could appear at any minute and he did had to go to school - Why do you have to be such a huge tease? You know that we can't do it right now - He whined a bit and pouted.

Eric snickered and put his hand on Ike's shoulder - Because I love how flustered you get when I say these things... -

\- Yeah, that and because I don't just swat your hand away and threaten you with a sexual drought just for being inappropriate like Kyle used to do - Ike scoffed and almost instantly regretted having said that - I um... I didn't meant to bring that up -

Eric sighed and shook his head smiling slightly at the younger boy - It's okay. You're right with that. I really hated the way your brother seemed kinda... Disgusted when I did stuff like that. Even if we were alone - The bigger man looked down and sighed again - I should've seen the signs earlier... -

Ike gulped, feeling sad for Eric, mad at Kyle and quite stupid himself for bringing down Eric's mood with his words - It wasn't your fault. Maybe there were some sings but you were in love and its not your fault that you wanted that to work. I'm sorry for always being reminding you of all that... -

The bigger man squeezed Ike's shoulder gently and smiled at him - Hey... Don't worry about this okay? I gotta get used to talk about what happened. It was just a short while ago and after all, not all of it was bad so, I don't know... I don't want you to feel bad about this - Eric looked around to make sure they were alone and leaned down to plant a light but loving peck on Ike's lips - I don't want to see that cute, round, little face of yours all sad. You're so beautiful when you smile... -

Ike blushed once more and smiled sheepishly - Dude... You're so sweet sometimes... Anyone would say that you're not The Eric Cartman... -

Eric chuckled - Well, that guy died a long time ago... -

\- I don't think so... - Ike smirked a bit - Maybe you're not an asshole anymore, but I don't think the real Eric died. I think he was just caged. But you seem to be getting back to being yourself and I really like that -

The brown haired man shrugged a bit but with a thoughtful look on his eyes - Maybe... But right now I just don't care about anything else than being with you... -

The younger boy smiled wide - Same here... -

They smiled at each other for a while until finally Eric sighed - Okay little guy... You should be going to school already -

\- I know - Ike nodded - I'll see you tomorrow at your house? You still have to show me that weird gore movie you talked to me about -

Eric snickered - Of course. Now go take a shower before you're late - He leaned down a bit again and whispered - I can't wait to have you in my arms again... -

Ike nodded - I really want that too... - He walked away with a huge smile on his face and the prospect of spending another wonderful Saturday night with the man he loved.

As Ike walked upstairs to the bathroom, Eric went to the kitchen where he found Sheila preparing everything for their breakfast together - Hi, I think I'm a bit early but I hope you don't mind that -

The red haired woman turned around and smiled at Eric - Hello dear! Yes, I was expecting you a bit later but it's fine of course - She looked at the bag that Eric was carrying - What's that? -

\- I brought some brownies I baked yesterday - The brunet took off the bag the container and opened it to show Sheila the sweets.

\- You didn't had to bring anything - Sheila shook her head with a smile on her face - I had already bought a cake for us -

\- It's okay - Eric shrugged - I do enjoy baking and cooking. And I hadn't done it in a while, since I came back here... - He looked to the side for a second and then smiled again - Besides, you know that I have quite the appetite so maybe all this is going to be barely enough anyways -

Sheila chuckled and started to place the cups and everything else in a tray so they could have breakfast in the living room - Well, I see that you never changed that habit at least. I thought that you would start a diet when the two of you moved together... Kyle always complained about that - She trailed off and looked away, knowing that she was again touching a sensitive subject.

Eric sighed and went to help Sheila with carrying the stuff to the living room - So he mentioned that to you too huh? Well, to tell you the truth, I thought about that a lot. I really didn't wanted to keep being... Well, fat, if Kyle didn't liked that. But in the end, a bit out of laziness and a bit out of pride I never did it -

Sheila gave a nod and a slight smile to Eric - You know, it's better that you didn't. I mean, if you were fine with your body then it was fine that you never gave that up. Sometimes we do change for the people we love, but if we have to change everything about ourselves just to be with someone then they are not the right ones for us right? Love is about finding the other person beautiful as they are -

\- You're more than just right about that - Eric nodded - But sometimes love also blinds us and makes us do stuff that we would never do otherwise. Still, I am glad that at least I kept some of my own self even if Kyle wanted otherwise. I really am comfortable with how I look, it took me a lot to get there and I won't change that for anyone -

They sat on the table and Sheila smiled warmly at Eric - I'm really happy to hear you talking like that. Even if you were quite difficult as a kid, you really became a great man -

\- I was more than difficult - Eric chuckled - And a lot of the good you see in me now is thanks to me wanting to change all that I was before to be with Kyle... -

\- Well, that's a really good thing that came out of all this right? - Sheila started to serve the tea for the both of them.

\- Indeed - Eric nodded.

Just then, Ike walked into the living room and stood by the table - Well, I'm off to school. Do you want me to bring something on my way back mom? -

\- No sweetheart. I already got everything I need for dinner - The red haired woman replied.

\- Good luck out there - Eric winked an eye to Ike - And look where you're going. I won't be there again to pull you away from running against a streetlamp - He chuckled a bit.

The black haired boy blushed and rolled his eyes - That happened only once and I was... Distracted okay? - Eric laughed a bit remembering how just two weeks ago they were walking along the main street and Ike just couldn't get his eyes off Eric until he had to pull him closer before the boy was about to hit a lamppost - Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow dude, Bye mom - Ike waived at them and left the house.

Sheila smiled warmly again at Eric - It's so nice to see how close you two are. You've always taken good care of Ike... -

Eric smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. If only she knew how really close they were... - Yeah... I've always cared a lot about Ike. He's a really great guy and he has helped me a lot, especially now since I came back -

\- I know - Sheila nodded - He was so worried about you when we heard what had happened. I always thought he was jealous of you for stealing his big brother. More so when you and Kyle went to live together. But it seems that the two of you have become really good friends now - Sheila then looked down a bit and seemed troubled about what she was going to say next - Speaking of that... I'm counting on you being here for Ike's birthday right? -

\- Of course. I wouldn't miss it - Eric nodded.

Sheila sighed - Well, the thing is that... It's going to be just in the middle of the spring break and so Kyle is going to spend those days in here and of course that he's going to be here for Ike's party too. I thought you needed to know that... -

Eric remained silent for a moment. He hadn't thought about that until now. For a while he had hoped to never run across Kyle ever again, he didn't knew if he was going to be able to handle that. But if he wanted to be with Ike, Eric was obviously going to see Kyle on many occasions. The brunet took a deep breath and looked to the side - Is he... Coming alone? -

The red haired woman closed her eyes for a second, knowing what Eric was talking about - Yes. At least he didn't told me otherwise... -

\- That's... Good... - Eric felt a bit relieved. Maybe he could bear to see Kyle again, even if it was really soon, if he just concentrated on Ike hard enough. But if Kyle was coming with Stan... Eric felt his good mood disappearing and even his appetite seemed to vanish.

\- Dear... I know this is difficult for you but you need to get over this or else you'll never be able to go on with your life - Sheila spoke softly and with a reassuring smile - I know that you're still in pain for what happened but I'm sure that one day you'll be holding someone else who will make you truly happy and you'll look back to this day and just laugh at all this sorrow. After all, sometimes we need to go through awful things to appreciate the good ones -

Eric nodded and sighed. He had wanted to have more time to heal before confronting Kyle again, but maybe it was better not to delay things anymore. Besides, he was having something really nice with Ike and nothing else really mattered - You're right about that. Besides, I would never miss Ike's birthday, this one is really special and I want to be there -

Sheila smiled warmly at Eric - You've always been strong. I'm sure you'll be fine. And Ike would really miss you on that day if you weren't here. I know it. And it would be a shame to have him missing a friend now that he seems to be on a happiness streak -

Eric knitted his brows a bit amused at that - Happiness streak? -

\- Yes, I had never seen Ike in such a constant good mood as I've seen him lately - Sheila chuckled a bit, then she leaned forward and spoke a bit lower as if she were telling a secret - Between you and me, I think he found someone special... He has the eyes of a boy in love... -

Eric couldn't help but to smile and blush a little at that. He was feeling the same way of course but he wouldn't tell that to Sheila, not yet at least. After that, they just spent the rest of the morning talking a lot about tons of stuff. Eric really enjoyed that moment and when he left the house, he promised to come back regularly to share a tea cup with Sheila.

\- That was so awesome... - Ike said with his eyes still fixed on the TV.

Eric was holding him close to his chest and smiled - I knew you would like it. I'm still amazed that a guy with your tastes could like the type of movies I like... -

Ike snorted and looked up - You shouldn't be so closed minded. I like a lot of different stuff - He nuzzled into Eric's chest and sighed happily - I really like this... -

\- Me too - The bigger man caressed Ike's back softly. They had spent almost the whole day together and they were planning to spend the night together too. That had became like a Saturday tradition for them, to take a walk over the town, have dinner in some little and quiet place, watch some weird movie cuddling in Eric's couch and then spend the night not so quietly in Eric's bed, most of the times making love until they both fell asleep exhausted. Eric couldn't remember when had been the last time he had done something like that with Kyle. Probably before they completed their first year living together. The other two had been stormy at best. Although Eric was still madly in love with Kyle, even if things between them not always seemed so peaceful. In their last months together things had seemed to start to improve, at least Kyle seemed to be more receptive to Eric's efforts and the brunet had thought that proposing to Kyle would be the beginning of an even better stage in their relationship. But in the end everything had turned upside down and just a little before Eric could buy their engagement rings he found himself calling his mother with just a thread of voice to tell her that he was moving back to South Park because he and Kyle had broken up. A shiver ran down Eric's spine remembering all that but Ike's soft breathing and utterly nice warmth against his chest snapped the brunet from all those dreadful thoughts.

Smiling again, Eric kissed Ike's head softly - Are you ready to go to bed? -

The black haired boy looked up with a grin and nodded enthusiastically - More than ready -

Eric chuckled and lifted the smaller boy until he was sitting on his lap - You're always so eager to get into my pants... - He faked a pout - I'm hurt... I think you only want me for my body... -

Ike laughed a bit and started to kiss Eric's cheeks softly - Of course I want your body, you're incredibly hot - He continued peppering all of Eric's face with light kisses - But I also want your smile and your beautiful voice... I want your arms around me making me feel secure and warm. I want your beautiful eyes looking so alight when you're feeling happy and our long chats about all kinds of stuff at three in the morning... - Ike kissed Eric's lips softly and then pulled away to smile at the bigger man - I want all of you Eric. You're precious to me. I... - Ike hesitated a bit, he knew what he wanted to say but he wasn't sure about Eric wanting to hear that.

Fortunately for him, Eric also knew what was coming and decided to skip the silence or any word that could stir any kind of uncomfortableness and quickly pressed his lips against Ike's in a tender and long kiss as he held the smaller boy tight against him. The brunet felt the need to let Ike say what he knew he was going to say. Eric wanted to say it too, but he knew that he wasn't ready. Kyle was still too fresh in his mind and Eric felt a bit torn, thinking that he was betraying the memory of something that had been, for the most part, beautiful. And he didn't wanted to rush things with Ike either. They had spent just a month together and if things went on this good then they would have plenty of time to say that word to each other.

Ike understood Eric's actions and decided to not press with what he was going to say. Things were going so great between them that he didn't wanted to risk an awkward moment if Eric wasn't ready to reply his words. Instead, he just kissed back and then pulled away with a smile again - I hope you don't think that I'm just hot about you. I mean, I am of course - He chuckled and leaned down a bit to press a light kiss on Eric's neck - But that's not all I feel for you -

Eric smiled too and caressed Ike's cheek - Same here... Making love with you feels heavenly, but these little moments and all the other things we do are so wonderful... - He tucked a lock of black hair behind Ike's ear - I like everything about you too -

The smaller boy sighed happily and fully straddled Eric's lap, throwing his arms around the brunet's neck. Then, his look turned a bit serious - I know that my mother told you about my birthday and... Well, that Kyle is going to spend some days with us... - Eric simply nodded and Ike continued - I'll... I'll understand if you don't want to go to the party -

Eric rolled his eyes - Why do you think I would miss my little guy's birthday party? It's not everyday that you turn eighteen. This is an important moment and I want to be there with you -

Ike blushed a bit and smiled - Thanks... It does means a lot to me and it wouldn't be the same without you in there - His look turned serious again - But I don't want you to force yourself to go if you feel uncomfortable with Kyle being there. We can have a private celebration just the two of us if you'd prefer to not see him... -

The bigger man sighed - Look, you're right about me feeling a bit uncomfortable with the idea of seeing Kyle again, especially this soon. But I've thought about it and it's better if I face my problems head on. I'm already missing a school year for my running away from Boston because of Kyle. I don't want to miss this special day for you because of him too - Eric caressed Ike's back and smiled a bit - I'm going to be alright, okay? - He smiled and pressed his forehead to Ike's - And we can have that little private party too later... -

Ike smiled and kissed Eric softly - I'm really happy right now you know? -

\- I'm really happy right now too... - Eric replied smiling - Now, how about we get even happier upstairs huh? -

\- Sounds like a great idea - Ike grinned and kissed Eric once more before standing up and practically dragging Eric to the bedroom.

Another week went by and the next Saturday evening found Eric and Ike in the latter's house, more exactly in the living room's couch, entangled in a warm embrace and a quite passionate making out session - Mpph... Do you... huh... Think this is a... Ngh! Good idea? - Eric managed to mostly moan out as Ike, who was laying over him, intermittently kissed his lips and suckled at his neck.

The black haired boy kept going at Eric's neck - Don't worry. Dad's working and then he's going to pick Kyle at the airport and mom is out shopping for tonight's dinner so we have at least a couple more hours alone - Ike grinned as he licked Eric's jaw - You know... Doing this in here is really hot... -

Eric was really worried that someone could caught them, especially Sheila who would be horrified to find such a scene. But Ike was doing such a wonderful job on him that the larger man just sighed contently and smiled - Well, you're right about that. This is hot indeed... - He pulled Ike into another deep kiss as his hands grabbed the smaller boy's butt firmly and the room got filled with their moans and panting.

\- WHAT THE FUCK! - They had been so immersed into each other that neither Ike nor Eric heard anything until a horrified voice shouted from the entrance of the living room. And Eric would have almost preferred to hear any other voice than that one...

Ike and Eric both froze for a second, their hearts almost stopping and the smaller boy quickly sat up and looked back - Kyle! Um... Hi? - His throat was dry now and his heart had started to beat furiously from the terror of what was coming - Huh... What are you doing here? - Ike always tried to talk calmly and nonchalantly when he felt threatened or scared. It had almost never worked and today wasn't the exception.

\- What am I doing here? What the fuck are you doing in there?! - Kyle almost shouted, his eyes brimming with ire and shock at the scene - What is HE doing here with you?! -

Eric, who had been looking at Ike pretty much petrified, now moved his eyes to find his ex boyfriend looking at him with disgust. Somehow, even if the fear was reigning inside him, that look made Eric's heart to burn with a building rage. He frowned deeply at Kyle and then looked at Ike, putting his hands on the boy's waist and starting to raise himself from the couch - Ike, please, move over. Let me handle this -

Ike turned again to look at Eric and gulped as he moved from the bigger man's body. Once that Ike was sitting on the couch, Eric stood up and moved to be a bit between Ike and his brother - Kyle, calm down and let me explain all this -

\- Calm down? You want me to calm down? - Kyle was starting to tremble from the rage and it seemed that he could jump over Eric to beat him up at any second - Fuck you! What the fuck is this shit? What were you doing to my brother?! -

Ike stood up and glared at his brother - He wasn't doing anything to me that I didn't wanted -

\- Shut the fuck up Ike! I'm talking with this fucker - Kyle spat out giving a death glare to Eric.

The bigger man's frown deepened and growled at Kyle - Don't talk to Ike like that. If you have a problem with me don't take it out on him -

\- I'll talk to my brother the way I fucking want! - Kyle dropped the large bag he had been gripping and took a step towards Eric menacingly raising his fists.

Ike moved in front of Eric and glared at his brother again - You're not touching Eric! - The ferocity of Ike's words and stare made Kyle to froze in his place. The younger boy looked back at Eric briefly - Go Eric, I got this -

\- No way. I'm not leaving you alone with all this - Eric moved closer to Ike and put a hand on his shoulder in a protective gesture.

Ike gulped again, almost smiling at that but his look remained serious - Please Eric, go now before this turns into something worse. I'm going to be fine. Please -

Eric looked down and noted how determined the boy looked. He hated the idea of leaving Ike alone to deal with this but he also knew that if he stayed, he and Kyle would probably end up trading fists and he didn't wanted that, both because he hated the idea of hitting Kyle and because he didn't wanted to fight Ike's brother with him in the middle. He sighed defeated and squeezed Ike's shoulder a bit - Okay. I'll leave. Just... Call me when things get calmer okay? -

Ike nodded and took Eric's hand as they walked to the door. Eric shot a last worried look at the smaller boy before Ike smiled to him reassuringly. Eric sighed again and started to walk away from the house. Ike's smile faded and he closed the door, bracing himself for what was coming.

\- I don't know what got into you but now that he's gone you can tell me Ike, what did he do for you to do those things? - Kyle was standing behind Ike with his arms crossed over his chest.

Ike felt the anger rising inside him at those words. He had expected people to tell him that kind of stuff about being with Eric, but he hadn't expected it from Kyle. Of all people, Kyle should know that Eric wouldn't do anything to Ike that he didn't wanted. The smaller boy turned around and frowned - Again, he didn't do anything that I didn't wanted. He didn't forced me to anything in here -

Kyle snorted and shook his head - Maybe if it were any other guy I could believe that but Cartman? Heh, come on Ike, we both know how he is -

Ike's frown turned into a stare of shock for a second, he certainly hadn't expected his brother to talk like that of the man that had been with him for the last six years - How can you talk about him like that? What the fuck is wrong with you Kyle? This is Eric we're talking about, the guy that gave his entire life to you without hesitation and you're saying these things? -

Kyle looked to the side, knowing that he had gone too far with what he had said, but the shock of seeing his ex boyfriend making out with his baby brother had twisted his mind - I'm... Look, this is not about what happened between him and me. This is something serious Ike -

\- No, you want to make it something serious because you don't like the idea of either me nor Eric being happy - Ike retorted - Wasn't enough the damage you already caused? -

Kyle felt quite hurt by his brother implying that kind of things, but that just made him to harden even more - You have absolutely no reason to say such a thing Ike. I love you and I do want you to be happy, but with him? I can't believe that that's happiness -

\- Fuck you Kyle! - Ike glared at his brother starting to tremble from the ire - I don't know what the fuck got into you to say such a thing but I'm feeling so betrayed and disappointed right now. I can't believe that you of all people are telling me this -

\- How about seeing my underage brother making out with my ex boyfriend who until four months ago was telling me that he loved me? - Kyle spurted out furious.

\- So now are you playing the jealous card Kyle? - Ike scoffed with disdain - If I remember correctly, you were telling him the same thing and then you ditched the man that had been loving you his entire life to have a one night fling with Stan - The black haired boy felt tears of pure rage forming in his eyes as he thought of the pain that his lover had endured - And then you told him that you had never really loved him because you had always loved Stan and so he had to move back in here because he couldn't stand to keep being near you. You fucking destroyed Eric -

The ginger man was feeling quite angry still but now, at the words of his brother, the guilt and remorse were stirring in his heart and for a second he felt like throwing up - That's between him and me. Since when do you care about his feelings so much anyways? -

\- Since way longer than you - Ike deepened his glare towards his brother - Since I started to understand what it meant to like someone. Since he would spend the afternoons pretending to tutoring me just to get some tips about the things you liked and how to ask you out - Ike couldn't help but to let out a light smile to ease his features for a second - He was so obvious but he still tried to ask stuff nonchalantly. Until I confronted him and then he just blurted out how much he loved you and needed to be with you. And then... I just couldn't help but to fall in love with him - Ike sighed and looked down - I think I was the first one to see his change. To see this guy that used to be the town's asshole, the epitome of evil, trying so hard to change and to come out with plans to make you agree to go on a date with him... And then you finally accepted and he changed even more, he completely ditched all that he was just to be with you - The black haired teen glared again at his brother - And you betrayed him -

Even with all the anger that had been growing inside him from the earlier scene, Kyle couldn't help but to feel his heart cold and the claw of regret squeezing it at his brother's words - I... I didn't know that you felt like this about him... - The ginger sighed and looked down - Still, this is wrong Ike and you know it. You're too young for him and he should have known better. I can't let this to continue -

\- So you would do anything in your hands to destroy what's making me happy huh? - Ike sneered - Again? Because yes, the thing with Mrs. Stevenson was stupid and I didn't know quite well what I was doing. But I'm not a baby anymore. I know that I love Eric and I know that he makes me happy. Nothing of this happened against my will and if I hadn't moved first he would have never done anything -

\- I'm not against you here Ike. I'm just trying to protect you - Kyle eased his expression, trying to appease his brother.

\- Then don't try to end this - Ike replied firmly - You don't have to like or approve what's happening. But don't take away this from me. Don't tell anyone - Ike's glare softened and instead he looked a bit more pleading - Please Kyle -

The ginger remained silent for a moment. Of course that he didn't liked anything of what was happening, but the look on Ike's eyes told him that this wasn't just a fleeting crush. This was obviously too important for his brother and Kyle did loved him and didn't wanted to see him sad. Finally, Kyle sighed and looked away - Fine... I won't tell anyone. But you're right, I don't like nor approve this and I don't think this is a good idea - Kyle's emerald eyes softened and he looked again to his brother - Reconsider this Ike. I love you and I don't want you to end up hurt -

\- Then just let me be with the man I love - Ike replied firmly again - If you really care about my happiness then don't get between Eric and me -

Kyle knew that he wasn't going to convince his brother now, probably never. Feeling defeated and still quite shocked, the ginger turned to the living room - I'll get my stuff to my room... -

Ike was feeling quite torn about finding that his brother was that much against his relationship with Eric. But in a way he had expected that to happen. At least he was relieved that Kyle wasn't going to tell anyone about what was happening. The black haired boy went to his room and locked himself inside, not wanting to speak again with his brother at least for the day.

The rest of the weekend passed and Eric didn't got to see Ike anymore since that last Saturday. The boy had called him after the talk with Kyle and even if there wasn't an immediate danger, they both agreed that maybe it was better to wait a bit more to see each other again. Of course that Eric was hurt about what had happened. He had expected that seeing Kyle would hurt of course, but did he had to find out about his relationship with Ike in that way and that soon?

On the morning of the Tuesday, Eric woke up to the sound of the doorbell. Grumbling and still pretty much asleep, the brunet got up and lazily put on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt before going downstairs to open the door. For a second though, he wished he hadn't done that. Kyle was standing outside, looking expectantly at him and with a bit of anger still on his eyes.

\- What are you doing in here? - Eric's voice was calmed and his expression blank, but on the inside he was feeling too much and he would rather close the door and go back to bed than to have to face Kyle again. It just hurt him too much.

\- I came to talk. You know that we need to talk - Kyle answered collected but firm enough so that there could be no doubt that he wasn't going away without talking.

Knowing that look too well, Eric just sighed and stepped to the side so that Kyle could get inside - Fine, talk then - He crossed his arms and stood there, not able to look directly at the ginger.

Kyle couldn't help but to stare for a few seconds at Eric. The image of the bigger man clad just in his sleepwear and with that still sleepy look was so familiar and comfortable. Guilt and regret stirred again inside Kyle's heart but he remembered what he had come to do and shook his head before talking again, trying to not lose the focus - Could we at least go to the living room? -

Eric nodded silently and walked to the living room where he sat on the large couch. Kyle sat on one of the smaller ones and for a moment they just remained silent until finally, Kyle sighed and started - I think you know why I'm here so I'll get straight to the point. Whatever that is happening between you and Ike has to stop. Right now. I can't expect to convince my brother out of this but I know you're a reasonable man and I'm sure that you should understand how serious this is -

Eric just looked at Kyle for a second before shaking his head - I can't believe that you could be so bent into ruining people's happiness... Maybe you were like this the whole time and I just didn't saw it, but I'm really surprised about you being this heartless -

Kyle felt the anger starting to rise inside him once more but he didn't wanted to fight, at least not yet - It's not about that and you know it. You know that I love my brother and that I'm just trying to protect him -

\- From me? - Eric snorted and rolled his eyes, although inside he felt quite hurt by that - So I'm this big monster you have to protect your brother from huh? -

\- Maybe - Kyle retorted seriously - Or from himself. He's too young to know what's best for him in this kind of things -

\- He's a couple of days away of turning eighteen Kyle - Eric scoffed, trying to shrug off the implication that Kyle thought he could be dangerous to Ike - Are you telling me that we were too young to know what we were doing when we started to go out too? -

\- Probably - Kyle sighed and that just made Eric's heart to sunk - I mean, if I had known better, a lot of stuff wouldn't have happened -

Eric remained silent for a moment, feeling the same pain and dizziness that he felt when Kyle told him about his infidelity - So you really regret what happened between us huh? -

Kyle looked down with sad eyes - The bad parts yes... -

\- Why are you really against this? - Eric asked trying not to sound too hurt - Because we both know that Ike is a really mature guy and that he won't be carried away into something that will hurt him. He's too smart for that. And I wouldn't let that happen either -

\- Why are you doing this? - Kyle asked back and for a second he thought that he had Eric where he wanted.

But that thought was quickly erased as Eric just raised an eyebrow and looked at the ginger with a calmed expression - What? Are you expecting me to be with Ike just because I couldn't be with you anymore? You think this is just some kind of... Revenge, don't you? -

Kyle didn't liked to think those things, he felt disgusted that he was doing it after all that Eric had done for him. But there was something inside him that didn't let him think otherwise - Are you going to tell me it's not like that? -

The bigger man felt his heart sinking again but instead of the void he had felt before, he started to feel anger seeping out of his chest and pouring into his whole body - You're fucked up Kyle... - Eric's voice was monotone and quiet but a bit venomous - You really think I could do something like that huh? The last six years didn't meant anything to you? -

The ginger started to feel agitated. Indeed he was despising himself for thinking like that and didn't wanted to keep dwelling into that - Stop making this about us Cartman! -

\- This is about us! - Eric raised his voice - This is about how you never trusted in me, even after I fucking changed my whole life and gave it to you. Nothing I did was enough for you and now I'm not enough for your brother either? I know that you never loved me but you never saw what I did for you either? - Eric was starting to tremble a bit from the accumulated rage and pain inside his heart. Never before he had imagined he would be feeling like this about Kyle, but here he was, half wanting to beat the ginger up and half wanting to just die to save himself from the hurt that came from watching the man that he had loved his entire life talking about him as if he were some kind of monster - Why are you doing this?! What do you care about what happens between Ike and me this much? Why are you so bent in destroying me? -

\- I'm not bent on destroying you - Kyle replied furiously - But I can't stand to see what's happening between you two -

\- Why?! - Eric shouted again, needing to grip the armrest of the couch to not stand up and give in to his blood lust - Why did you looked at me like you did when you caught us? Why do you hate me this much? -

\- I don't hate you! - Kyle shouted back also needing to contain himself physically - But it fucking hurt! - Those words seemed to have a powerful effect on both of them. Kyle hadn't wanted to admit it, but now there was no going back - It hurt to see you, of all people, with him. It hurt to see you with someone else -

Eric was breathing hard now. That had caught him by surprise but the anger didn't let him to see Kyle's words with hope. He had given up on hope already. Instead, he glared at Kyle and stood up - Fuck you! You're telling me that you care now? You didn't cared about how much it would hurt me when you left me to sleep with the motherfucking hippie! You never cared about me at all! And now that you see me happy with someone else you're trying to ruin that too?! -

\- I did cared about you! - Kyle stood up too and shouted back, his face becoming red with ire and his heart heavy with sorrow - And I'm not trying to ruin you - Kyle tried to think on what to say next but everything seemed to be spinning at an unbearable speed and their talk had turned to something he didn't wanted it to become. Taking a deep breath, the ginger sat again in the couch - Look just... Let's just calm down a bit okay? We're not going to get anywhere like this -

Eric had a turmoil of conflicting feelings inside and didn't wanted to stay there talking to Kyle, but on the other side, he knew that it would be better to try and settle things with his ex boyfriend for Ike's sake. The bigger man sat on the couch again and tried to calm his breathing - Yeah... We should talk like grownups huh? - After a moment, Eric managed to cool off a bit and looked at the ginger in front of him - Kyle, I know that you hate the idea of Ike and I being together. Of course that it must be quite a shock, it was a shock to me too when I found myself in the middle of it... But, I need you to understand that this is something good. Finally something good and real is happening to me and most importantly, Ike is so happy with this, everyone has told me how he went from this mostly loner and quiet boy to pretty much a ball of joy since we started to go out... - Eric couldn't help but to smile lightly - I never thought I could have that effect in someone but it seems that I did and even if you don't believe me, I care about Ike's happiness too much to just let go of this -

Kyle felt the sting of guilt and sorrow again inside his chest at Eric's words and his voice came out a bit hoarse when he finally spoke - You can make someone happy... - Eric rolled his eyes at that and looked away - I'm being serious. Even... Even if I couldn't reply to your feelings, I felt really good being with you - Kyle sighed and ran a hand through his hair - Maybe... You're right about Ike... The last time I spoke to him on skype he looked really happy, beaming actually and now I understand why... Still is quite difficult for me to accept this -

\- Well, I get that - Eric looked again at Kyle and bit the inside of his cheek - I mean, if it had been the other way around I know I wouldn't be able to handle it - He scoffed and smiled sadly - Well, the proof is right here after all. I had to run away from my own house because I couldn't stand to be in the same town as you... -

Kyle felt his chest tightening - I'm sorry about that... I'm really sorry about all that happened... -

\- You know, I was ready to forgive you... - Eric said quietly while looking at the ground - The first night when you told me, I thought about it all night and I was ready to forgive you and to move on, even if it hurt and I felt betrayed. I just loved you too much to not be with you - Eric sighed - But then you told me that it was better to split up... - The bigger man looked up again and now his eyes were watery - You never really felt anything towards me? -

Kyle felt his own eyes starting to sting with tears - I tried... At first I just wanted to forget Stan. His rejection hit me hard and I needed to feel loved, needed, worthy of someone's affection. And you came in saying that you were so in love with me and I could see all the effort you were putting into it and for a time I felt happy - Kyle sighed and looked away - But I couldn't manage to forget Stan and I saw how hard you were trying to make me to love you back and I thought that maybe I just needed to stay with you long enough to learn to love you. And you know? It almost worked. Those last months I had started to actually feel stuff, to actually put some backbone into the things I said... I was ready to finally give you a real chance, until Stan came and told me that he wanted to be with me... And all that fire inside me that I thought had died was lit again and I just couldn't resist. After that night, I knew I wouldn't be able to keep being with you without outrageously lying to you... -

Eric had been listening the whole time without minding the tears that had been running down his cheeks from the start. His heart was being clenched again by that horrible and dark claw of pure sadness like in that dreadful night months ago. But somehow, it didn't hurt the same way now. There was a lot of pain of course, but he didn't felt lost anymore. He realized that now he had a beacon that lit the way for his heart and it was Ike. The bigger man took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second. Then he opened them again and wiped the tears off his face - I guess Ike was right... Maybe you and I weren't meant to be after all... -

Kyle had to bit his lower lip to prevent himself from sobbing - I know I said it a million times but, I'm really sorry... -

Eric sighed and shrugged - Maybe it was for the better... Now I don't need to be careful about what I say or do anymore out of fear of angering you - He chuckled sadly and then sniffed as another tear escaped from his eye.

The ginger was feeling the pain in Eric and he was torn too, after all, he did appreciated Eric, even if things between them hadn't worked - You know, it's been quite a lot of years since we've argued like this... - Kyle scoffed - It feels good to see that you haven't lost your fire after all -

\- I could have - Eric replied serious - I could have done anything to keep you by my side... At least anything that didn't hurt you -

Kyle felt moved by those last words - I'm really sorry for the stupid things I said earlier... You're a great guy and I know that you wouldn't hurt someone you care about... - He sighed - Perhaps Ike is indeed in good hands... -

Eric looked at Kyle surprised and a light smile curved his lips - Well, at least I know I'll give my everything for him... -

Kyle smiled a bit at the sincerity in Eric's words - How come you got so into Ike? I mean, he told me why he... Cares so much about you. But I never thought that you could feel something like that for him - Kyle looked to the side and muttered - Or for anyone else after me... -

Eric heard that but decided to not say anything about it, at least for now - Well, I always liked him. I mean, he was funny and he really helped me when I first started to go out with you. He was like my little inside source - He chuckled a bit and Kyle did the same, remembering what Ike had told him before - And then, when I came back here... Well, I was a wretch Kyle... - The ginger looked down with sorrow in his eyes - Hey, that's over okay? But I did was pretty much a mess. I spent almost a whole month without talking to anyone. I frankly didn't thought I could get on with my life. I actually felt that my life had ended... And even if a lot of people tried to make me feel better, Ike was the only one that kept pushing until he managed to get me out of that horrible state I was in. In fact, if it weren't for him I would have probably tried to end myself... -

Kyle shot an alarmed look at Eric - No! Really? I... Fuck! I'm such an idiot... - He buried his head in his hands.

\- Kyle, stop that - Eric sighed - It wasn't your fault, or at least not entirely... You know how messed up I was and so, after I lost you I just didn't cared about anything else. I had nothing else in my life, or at least that's what I convinced myself of. But I'm not thinking like that anymore, mostly thanks to the little Canadian stump... - He smiled a bit again - He made me see that there's a lot in life for me still. And then, he gave me something I thought I wouldn't get anymore... Another chance of being happy... And he's been so awesome Kyle... You have a really wonderful little guy as a brother - Eric was smiling dreamily now.

Kyle saw that and even if it still kinda hurt, he couldn't help but to smile a bit too - Wow... You really are serious about Ike... -

\- More than I had imagined I could be - Eric sighed happily - Kyle... I won't ask you to like this, but please, don't deny Ike and me this wonderful thing we're having -

Kyle took a deep breath - This is really hard... But you're right about something, I have no right to get in the way of yours or Ike's happiness... - The ginger smiled a bit again - You know, it kinda makes me feel a bit relieved to know that Ike is with you... I mean, I know how wonderful you can be... Just, take good care of him okay? -

\- You don't have to worry about that - Eric couldn't help but to smile wide at that, the stress he had been feeling about what could happen finally defusing - The little guy is really important to me -

Kyle nodded smiling - I can see that... - Then, he sighed and stood up - I... Should probably get going... - He needed to get some quiet time to think about all that had happened just now.

Eric nodded, feeling the same way - Yeah... Listen... - He hesitated for a second before smiling timidly - Things are cool between us right? I mean, at least on my part... It wasn't easy but I've had some time to think about it and I don't want to feel bad or awkward around you and I don't want you to feel that way either -

\- You're right about that - Kyle nodded. They walked towards the door and Kyle finally left the house. Eric went back to the living room and sat down, trying to collect himself from all that had happened but feeling hopeful about things for the first time in quite a while.

\- Oh no... I'm not doing that... - Ike was blushing and looking with aversion at the cake in front of him as his mother lit up eighteen candles.

\- Come on dude... This is your last birthday party as a kid. You need to do this one last time - Eric was half smiling, half smirking as he readied his camera to take a picture.

\- So you're saying that before today I was still a kid? - Ike raised an eyebrow defiantly at him. Eric opened his mouth to reply but Ike added deviously - Watch out what you're going to say... You know what that would mean... -

The bigger man quickly closed his mouth and blushed a bit before rolling his eyes - That was a low blow... Why the hell are all the Broflovskis so sneaky? - He shot an apologizing look at Ike's parents - No offense there... -

\- None taken - Gerald replied snickering a bit - We are kinda sneaky indeed when we need to -

Ike was now laughing and Eric couldn't help but to laugh too - Dude... Stop being so difficult. Just blow the candles already -

\- Alright... - Ike rolled his eyes but he was smiling wide, knowing that Eric loved that kind of stuff.

\- Such conformism... - A boy clad in black clothes and wearing a very defined black eyeliner rolled his eyes beside Ike.

\- Shut up Firkle - Ike elbowed his best friend chuckling a bit - You promised to not be so critical on my birthday party -

The goth boy shook his head but a light smile curved his lips - I know. But you gotta admit that this is such dying tradition... -

\- That's exactly why it's important that we keep doing it - Eric cut the other boy short, he was used to how long Firkle's ramblings could be and he frankly just wanted to advance the party as fast as he could. He was feeling quite anxious about what was going to happen after it - Now, could you blow the candles so we can get some cake already? - He smiled at Ike.

The smaller boy scoffed and rolled his eyes - Fine... - He looked at the cake and took a deep breath.

\- Don't forget to make a wish - Butters exclaimed and Ike smiled at him.

\- I already have what I wanted... - Ike looked at Eric for a second before blowing all the candles in the cake while the others clapped and cheered around him. That short look went pretty much unnoticed to the others but Eric felt his chest bursting with joy as he took the picture with a huge smile on his face.

A couple more hours went by and finally the guests started to leave. Eric stayed, saying that he wanted to help clean up. Actually, he was pretty much terrified of what was going to happen now that there were just him and the Broflovskis in the house.

The large man was sweeping the dinner room's floor while the others were cleaning up the rest of the house. Ike got inside the room, making sure that there wasn't anyone else in there. He got close to Eric and smiled at him - Thanks for helping out in here. I mean, I know it's pretty much just an excuse but still... - Eric shot a quick and kinda wary smile at him. Ike caught the uneasiness in his lover's eyes and lowered his voice - Hey... We're still doing this right? I mean, we don't have to if it's too much for you... -

Eric stopped what he was doing and sighed - You're right, it is too much for me... - Ike looked down a bit and Eric continued - But I know that it is important for you and so I want to do it. I'm hella nervous of course, the implications are just... Huge... But I know you need to do this -

\- Well, I do kinda need it - Ike bit the inside of his cheek - You know that I don't like to lie... But I'm really nervous too. I don't want things to get ugly... -

Eric put a hand on Ike's shoulder and squeezed a bit - Well, there's just one way to be sure right? -

Ike looked up and nodded. Eric smiled a bit and the smaller boy smiled too, both feeling reassured by each other.

A short while after, everyone finished with the cleaning and Ike gathered them in the living room, saying there was something really important that he had to say. Eric was almost trembling from the nerves but he maintained a firm and calmed expression, not wanting to make Ike more nervous than he already was. Ike's parents and brother were all sitting on the big couch and Eric was on the smaller one while Ike was standing in front of them all - Well, first of all I want to say that this was a really great party and I'll never forget it. I'm happy that I have such a wonderful family around me... - He looked quickly at Eric before taking a deep breath - Now, there's something I need to tell you - He was now looking at his parents - Um... I guess there is no way to soften this so... I've been liking Eric for quite a long time now... And it turns out that he likes me too and we want to be together... - Ike kinda stumbled on his own words and now he was looking expectantly at his parents with a sort of terrified look, awaiting the blow.

Gerald and Sheila just stood there for a moment, silent and with a look of complete shock on their faces. That made Ike to feel even more terrified and Eric, even if he could barely move out of how terrified he also was, finally stood up and moved to be behind Ike, putting his hands on the boy's shoulders in a reassuring gesture - I know that this must be quite a shock for the both of you - He couldn't help but to chuckle a bit - Like the first time... Anyways, I want you to know that even if this seems weird, I do care about Ike quite a lot and I'll do my best to give him everything he needs to be happy and well... -

Gerald closed his eyes and covered them with his hand sighing - Both my sons are gay... So much for the dream of seeing them married to some nice jewish girl and giving me grandsons... -

Both Ike and Eric were stunned by that. They had expected pretty much anything but that as a first response.

\- Don't be so old fashioned Gerald - Sheila scoffed - Gay people can still have children and you know it -

Gerald scoffed too and shrugged - Yeah... But They're both with gentiles now... -

\- We could always try to convert them right? - Sheila was snickering now and shot an amused look at Eric.

The bigger man was too shocked to speak at first, but then he finally regained his voice and opened his eyes wide - Oh no... Don't look at me like that... I like my... - He blushed and bit his lip to not blurt out something that was obviously going to be inappropriate - I'm fine without any religion... -

Both Gerald and Sheila laughed a bit and then the ginger woman looked at Kyle for a second with a serious expression. Kyle was laughing too but then he looked at his mother puzzled for a moment until he understood what was happening - Oh... Yeah, I knew about this and no, this doesn't started until we were already separated - He looked down a bit and sighed - Eric wouldn't do something like that -

Eric caught the sadness in Kyle's voice and said - Hey... All that is over already okay? - Kyle looked at him and nodded with a light smile.

Ike still had a shocked expression and then he knitted his brow at his parents - So, you're okay with this? -

\- As long as this makes you happy - Gerald replied shrugging again.

\- We already suspected something sweetie - Sheila smiled - After all, you changed a lot in these past months. No one had ever seen you as happy as lately and even for us it was kinda suspicious that you would spend so much time with Eric... -

\- So you knew this whole time? - Ike was astounded by that.

Eric looked to the side apologetically - I'm sorry... I know I shouldn't have kept this from you... - He gulped - And I hope that you don't think that I took advantage of Ike... -

\- Nonsense - Sheila rolled her eyes - Yes, it was really foolish of both of you to be together with Ike still being a minor. But we all know that Ike has always been ahead of the other boys his age and a couple of months don't really make a difference... - She knitted her brows - Because this didn't started before that right? -

Ike shook his head - No. Like Kyle said, it was way after Eric came back here. We've been... Going out for little more than a month... -

\- So I guess you're our son again huh Eric? - Gerald smiled at the bigger man.

Eric couldn't contain a huge smile and nodded - I'm not so easy to get rid of... - They all laughed and both Eric and Ike were so relieved about the tension being defused that they almost melted into the smaller couch as Eric sat on it, dragging the smaller boy to sit on his lap.

\- You're really good at that you know? - Eric said as he laid on Ike's bed hugging his boyfriend from behind as the smaller boy was sitting on the edge of the bed while lazily playing Iron Maiden's "The trooper" in his brand new guitar that Eric had given him for his birthday.

The black haired teen snorted and blushed a little - You think so? I don't know... I try to play as much as I can... -

\- You should totally have a band... - Eric nuzzled into Ike's lower back, earning a little yelp from the boy who stopped playing and looked back.

\- Hehehe... Maybe... Well, Firkle plays the piano, even if he hates people remembering him of that... Ruby could play the bass - Ike smirked a bit - And you could be our drummer -

Eric scoffed - Yeah right... -

\- I mean it. I've heard you playing. You're one hell of a drummer - Ike placed the guitar gently on it's stand and turned around to be laying on his side in front of Eric.

The bigger man blushed a bit and rolled his eyes - I don't know... I haven't played in years -

\- You would do great - Ike moved closer and planted a light kiss on Eric's lips.

The brunet kissed Ike back and smiled - So we would be playing hard rock and stuff like that? - He grinned - I bet that your mother would be ecstatic about going to one of our concerts... -

Ike laughed a bit - Sure... She would stop it every time she would hear swearing on the lyrics - The smaller boy turned to lay on his back and looked at the ceiling with a thoughtful expression - You think they really are okay with us being together? Or maybe they just surrendered and don't care anymore? -

Eric moved closer and rested his head on Ike's belly - I don't think your mother could ever surrender, about anything... - He looked at his boyfriend and smiled - I do think they're happy. Maybe it's still a bit of a shock for them. It's been just one week since we told them about this and remember how long it took them to accept it when Kyle and I told them we were together... -

\- Yeah. You're right - Ike nodded - I shouldn't be over thinking about this -

\- Well, I guess that you just can't stop over thinking... - Eric snickered - You're a Broflovski after all -

Ike scoffed and then he sighed - I just hope that I don't make the same mistakes that seem to run in the family... -

Eric raised his head and knitted his brow - What? -

Ike looked to the side and sighed again - Kyle... And you... -

The brunet lowered his gaze and sighed too - I don't think that's going to happen -

Ike gazed at his boyfriend and bit the inside of his cheek - You think? -

\- Are you second guessing us? - Eric raised an eyebrow at him - Do you think you would do that? -

The smaller boy shook his head vigorously - Of course not! I... - He bit his lip to stop himself.

Eric held his gaze and then smiled - It's okay. You can say it already -

Ike blushed a bit - I love you... -

The brunet moved closer and kissed Ike tenderly to then smile at him with their foreheads being pressed together - I love you too little guy -

Ike could barely contain himself from the outburst of joy that exploded in his chest and hugged his boyfriend tight, kissing him again almost desperately. Eric kissed back, smiling at the reaction of the smaller boy and rolled themselves to be on their sides again - Easy there... You want to eat me or something? - He chuckled as he caressed Ike's cheek.

The black haired teen was blushing again but he didn't cared about it, he was feeling just too happy to care. Still, he smirked a bit at Eric - Um... Maybe... Do you want me to? -

Eric chuckled, understanding the suggestive undertone in his boyfriend's words - Only if I can return the favor after... - Ike chuckled too and they both started to make out once more.

Over the rest of the afternoon, Eric was constantly thinking that in the end, all the painful things that had happened before had a meaning after all. Now he could start building a new life, based in the real love he had sought all of his life.

*****Okay, I was going to leave this little story as an ace for when I had to submit something to a contest or something XD But It's been gathering dust in my folder for quite a few months now and I just couldn't resist to post another thing in here since I'm going horribly slow with my novel u_u**

*****As always, it would be very appreciated if you want to leave a reply ^^ It encourages me to keep writing and especially I would love to know more people who likes this rarepair ^^**

*****Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles.**


End file.
